


Flip the Script (Traducción)

by yuki_yuki



Series: This ain't what you usually do (Traducción) [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Spanish Translation, oodles of love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 10:43:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14376993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_yuki/pseuds/yuki_yuki
Summary: Stiles y Derek están de acuerdo con contarles a sus amigos sobre su relación, pero deciden dejar que ellos mismos lo resuelvan. El único problema es que todos ya lo saben. Pero Stiles y Derek no lo saben.





	Flip the Script (Traducción)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Flip the Script](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12464784) by [distortedreality](https://archiveofourown.org/users/distortedreality/pseuds/distortedreality). 



> Muchas gracias a distortedreality por dejarme traducir esta serie.
> 
> Todos los derechos a sus respectivos autores y creadores.

Decidieron mantener su relación en secreto por un tiempo, no queriendo lidiar con todos haciendo preguntas y haciendo bromas de mierda. Una pequeña parte de Stiles está nervioso de que tal vez no funcionarán, que se estrellarán y se pelearían en una semana y tendrán que hacer las rondas explicando al grupo por qué han roto tan rápido. Otra pequeña parte de Stiles está preocupada de que Derek se cansará de él, de que se dará cuenta de que Stiles no es nada especial, solo un ser humano frágil y sarcástico.

Derek amorosamente le dice que es un idiota y lo besa cuando expresa sus preocupaciones, por lo que Stiles se siente un poco mejor.

Al principio Stiles estaba súper preocupado por sus aromas, porque seguramente la manada podría saber cuándo comenzaron a mezclarse. Derek también discutió eso, diciendo que la única manera en que él y Stiles podían oler más el uno al otro de lo que ya lo hacían era frotando los fluidos corporales del otro en la piel del otro. Stiles no estaba seguro de si eso era bueno o malo.

Se pone difícil cuando comienzan a tener que escabullirse, sin querer que el padre de Stiles o uno de los miembros de la manada los atrape acurrucados en el sofá o besándose en la mesa del comedor (no es que Stiles volviera a hacerlo después de que se cayera en un ataque de pasión y Derek no lo atrapó, el bastardo).

Uno de los muchos beneficios de ser amigos de antemano fue que nadie les cuestionó pasar al menos parte de su tiempo juntos. Stiles estaba en la luna cuando su padre le dijo que arrastrara a Derek a cenar al menos dos veces esa semana. Gracias a Dios que su padre ya era una especie de amigo de Derek, con suerte la revelación sería más fácil para él.

Al final le toma a Derek casi romper su brazo antes de que decidan que ya es suficiente, por el bien de la salud de Derek, todos deberían saber que están saliendo.

Habían estado besuqueándose en la cama de Stiles, las cobijas se agitaron levemente bajo los movimientos abortados de sus cuerpos. La respiración de Stiles comenzó a hacerse más pesada, y como había logrado convencer a Derek para que se quitara la camisa, su mano podía recorrer libremente la piel de la espalda de Derek. Todo había ido tan rápido que Stiles había estado preocupado, cuando de repente Derek cayó de la cama de costado, golpeándose la cabeza contra la mesita de noche.

—Mierda, ¿estamos yendo demasiado rápido ? —Preguntó Stiles, extendiéndose hacia Derek que se había puesto de pie y estaba prácticamente arañando la alfombra tratando de encontrar su camisa.

—Viene Scott, —siseó Derek. Él se había puesto su camisa hacia atrás. Stiles eligió no decirle.

—Vete, —Stiles susurró en voz baja, gesticulando salvajemente hacia la ventana.

Derek se precipitó, pero retrocedió después de unas pulgadas.

—Viene en esa dirección, —dijo Derek. Él y Stiles corrieron a toda velocidad por la puerta de Stiles, corriendo por el pasillo hasta la habitación del sheriff. Stiles condujo a Derek hacia una de las ventanas, empujándola con la fuerza suficiente para que golpeara ruidosamente contra su marco.

Derek miró por encima del borde antes de echarse hacia atrás y mirar a Stiles.

—Es una caída recta, —dijo, inexpresivo.

—Es tu funeral, —respondió Stiles.

—Cualquiera de las opciones terminará en mi funeral, —murmuró Derek. De todos modos, salió por la ventana, su pie reafirmaba que no había nada para que él pudiera descansar su peso.

Stiles lo detuvo con una mano en su brazo, besándolo profundamente antes de retroceder y darle un suave empujón.

Derek rodó sus ojos pero obedeció. Cuando Derek intentó bajar suavemente unos pies más hacia el piso, su mano se resbaló y cayó al suelo, aterrizando en un arbusto.

—Oh Dios mío, —gritó Stiles, inclinándose a medias por la ventana para mirar a Derek. Derek, que estaba estirando su brazo con cautela, levantó lentamente la cabeza para mirar a Stiles, antes de sacudirla de un lado a otro. Stiles se tapó la boca con las manos para detener su risa. Derek parecía un gato enojado.

Lo siento, Stiles murmuró. Derek solo rodó los ojos y lanzó un beso que Stiles estaba seguro de que era medio sarcástico.

Unos momentos más tarde, Scott llamó a la puerta principal. Stiles suspiró y cerró la ventana.

Tomó menos de 3 horas después de que ambos decidieran que probablemente era mejor para todos saberlo, en lugar de arriesgarse a dañar a su persona física.

Deberíamos decirselo a todos, Stiles le mandó a Derek en un mensaje de texto.

Menos de medio segundo después recibió, así que deberíamos avisarles a todos.

Él y Derek pasaron los siguientes 5 minutos intentando llamarse entre sí, obteniendo el tono de 'ocupado' en respuesta cuando cada uno de ellos inició sus llamadas al mismo tiempo.

Eventualmente Stiles arrojó su teléfono al otro lado de la habitación y se rehusó a levantarlo, por miedo a que cortara las llamadas de Derek nuevamente. Derek aparentemente tuvo la misma idea, pero se rompió primero.

—¿Cómo vamos a hacer esto? —dijo Derek en lugar de un saludo.

—¿Deberíamos dejar que lo descubra ? —Dijo Stiles, al mismo tiempo. —Mierda, —se rió, después de una pausa. —¿Por qué acordamos salir juntos otra vez? De alguna manera, somos la misma persona. 

—Es un poco aterrador, —bromeó Derek. —Entonces , ¿cómo deberíamos hacer esto? 

—¿Cuánto tiempo crees que les tomaría a ellos descubrirlo? 

—¿Con o sin fluidos corporales? 

—Sin, hasta que decidamos dejar de torturarnos mutuamente. 

—Buena decisión, —respondió Derek, sonando demasiado serio para lo que estaba de acuerdo.

—¿Estamos haciendo una apuesta en esto? Deberíamos apostar totalmente por esto. 

—De acuerdo, apuesto una bolsa de ositos de goma que empezamos a salir el día 9. 

—Eso es una puta trampa. Estás jugando un juego sucio allí, Derek. 

—Es objetivamente correcto. 

—No apostamos por el comienzo de nuestra relación, idiota. Eso ya sucedió 

—Soy consciente. 

Stiles respondió dejando escapar un fuerte gemido frustrado.

—Ok, vale, —Derek se rió. —¿A qué apostamos? 

—¿A ver quién lo se da cuenta primero y cuándo? Supongo que Allison, la próxima vez que los veamos, —declaró Stiles.

—¿Por qué? 

—Ella es observadora, y no podrás mantener tus manos lobunas fuera de todo esto por mucho tiempo. 

—Solo hiciste un gesto hacia tu cuerpo a pesar de que no estoy allí, ¿verdad? 

—No tengo idea de qué estás hablando, —Stiles replicó, dejando caer las manos que habían estado haciendo exactamente lo que Derek había asumido.

A la mierda con su amplio conocimiento sobre los gestos de Stiles. Stiles podría ser impredecible.

—Podría ser impredecible, —dijo Stiles.

—Sí, podrías, bebé, —respondió Derek. A Stiles ni siquiera le importaba que lo estuviera apaciguando.

—¿A quién eliges? 

—Um, iba a decir que a tu padre, pero estoy bastante seguro de que convertiría cualquier sospecha en negación. ¿Supongo que tal vez Lydia? Ella es inteligente y te conoce lo suficientemente bien como para saber cuándo estás actuando raro. Cuál serás. 

—No lo haré. 

—Lo harás. 

—Soy un actor increíble. 

—Sí, lo eres, bebé. 

—Vete a la mierda, no hay buenas noches de llamadas telefónicas para ti esta noche. 

—Lo que sea que digas, cariño. 

—Cállate. 

—Te amo. 

—Yo también, grandullón. 

* * * *

Stiles aparentemente tenía más fe en Allison de lo que se merecía, ya que estaba completamente ajena al nuevo romance de Stiles y Derek, que era Para La Posteridad, sin importar lo mucho que Derek se reía de Stiles cada vez que decía eso. Stiles no se sentía tan mal, ya que Derek aparentemente había puesto más fe en Lydia de lo que se merecía.

Habían estado haciendo lo que Stiles mencionaba en su cabeza como —ojos cariñosos— toda la noche, y nadie había dicho nada. Derek necesitaba buscar una manada nuevo, porque la que tenía ahora era tan tonto como una caja de rocas.

¿Qué hacemos? Stiles le envió un mensaje a Derek después de una hora completa de apenas quitarse los ojos el uno al otro.

¿Tomarnos de las manos tal vez? Derek respondió.

Stiles inmediatamente marchó a través de la habitación y deslizó su mano en la de Derek, apoyándose contra su costado. Casi inconscientemente, Derek le sonrió a Stiles. Sin embargo, Stiles no lo estaba mirando. En cambio, estaba mirando fijamente a Allison, tratando de obligarla a decir algo. Apenas había mirado a Lydia toda la noche, sin querer incitarla y que Derek ganara la apuesta. No habían determinado exactamente cuáles eran los términos del acuerdo, pero Stiles tenía una idea en mente para su premio, y dudaba que Derek se opusiera cuando se lo dijera.

Allison levantó su ceja ligeramente hacia Stiles, pero no dijo nada. Ella no estaba recibiendo nada por Navidad.

Stiles resopló y soltó la mano de Derek para tomar una porción de pizza, metiéndola en su boca mientras mantenía contacto visual con Allison. Ella no parecía ni un poco extraña, lo que probablemente decía más sobre Stiles que sobre ella.

La mano de Derek rozó la parte posterior del cuello de Stiles y Stiles sintió que se relajaba al instante, su mandíbula se aflojó y la tensión desapareció de sus hombros. Se giró para ver a Derek mirándolo con cariño, sus dedos moviéndose suavemente sobre la piel de Stiles.

Stiles abrió la boca para decirle a Derek que lo amaba, pero se detuvo en seco. Allison era humana y oiría cualquier cosa que dijera con menos claridad que cualquiera de los hombres lobo en la habitación. Stiles estaba ganando la apuesta, el hombre lobo podía ser condenado.

Stiles se conformó con hacerle una mueca a Derek que le devolvió la sonrisa, probablemente sabiendo exactamente lo que estaba pasando por su mente.

—¿Podemos poner la película ya? —llamó Erica desde el salón. Estaba lanzando el control remoto en el aire y atrapándolo con sus garras, logrando mantenerlo fuera del alcance de Isaac.

—Ponla entonces, —respondió Derek. Dirigió a Stiles hacia el sofá con una mano alrededor de su cintura. Stiles se instaló primero, cavando en la esquina de su autoproclamado lugar. Últimamente él y Derek habían estado tumbados juntos en el sofa. Por desgracia, Derek tendría que deslizarse en el pequeño espacio que quedaba entre Stiles y Boyd, en el que encajó solo después de mover sus piernas sobre las de Stiles.

A lo largo de la película, las manos de Derek revolotearon sobre Stiles, descansando sobre su pierna, luego su cintura, luego su brazo. Una vez que se calmaran, los movería inconscientemente, acariciando suavemente la piel sin pensar. Mientras Stiles amaba más de lo que él admitiría, no era lo suficientemente atrevido como para hacer que sus imbéciles amigos vieran lo que estaba justo en frente de ellos.

Stiles golpeó con el dedo a Derek en la mejilla, haciéndolo girar hacia él. Derek levantó una ceja inquisitivamente, pero Stiles presionó sus labios rápidamente antes de poder decir algo. Stiles se echó hacia atrás y miró a su alrededor, pero nadie estaba prestando atención. Derek aparentemente había llegado a la misma conclusión, porque tiró de Stiles de regreso a él, esta vez lo besó por más tiempo.

Stiles definitivamente estaría enviando solicitudes para nuevos amigos hombres lobo en los próximos días, porque ni siquiera la lengua de Derek en su boca era suficiente. Se habían estado besando ahora por más de un minuto seguidos; el tiempo suficiente para que alguien debería haber comenzado a prestar atención. El sonido de sus bocas al encontrarse y separarse era más fuerte que la película, por el amor de Dios.

Stiles lo mantuvo por unos momentos más, antes de inclinarse hacia atrás para tomar aliento. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Boyd, quien lo miraba con una expresión tan impasible que casi se echó a reír en el acto. Boyd lo miró por unos segundos más antes de regresar deliberadamente al televisor.

Derek tomó la señal para comenzar a besar el cuello de Stiles. Derek era claramente el demonio, porque sabía que el cuello de Stiles era su punto débil. Lo habían reafirmado prácticamente cada vez que lo descubrían, que habían sido muchas veces.

Stiles se mordió el labio para contener cualquier ruido, pero uno debió haberse escabullido. Inmediatamente fue golpeado en un lado de la cabeza por una almohada que era demasiado pesada para su propio bien. Con un graznido indignado, Stiles se cayó del sofá y cayó al piso.Derek se echó a reír, y recibió el hedor de Stiles a cambio.

—¿En serio, chicos? —preguntó Allison.

—Sí, Allison, sí, —gritó Stiles.

—¿Podemos irnos? —preguntó Isaac. De alguna manera había logrado ponerse la chaqueta sin que Stiles se diera cuenta.

—¿Esto significa que gané? —Stiles dirigido hacia Derek.

—Nadie ha dicho nada todavía, —Derek siseó a cambio, pateando hacia Stiles.

—No, yo lo hago, —respondió Stiles.

—Eso es una stupiz, —respondió Derek.

—A veces creo que hablan en su propio idioma, —murmuró Isaac. —Dios, va a ser aún peor ahora que estás juntos, ¿no? 

—No, —gritó Stiles. Derek dejó escapar un gemido agudo. —Isaac, retira eso. 

Isaac levantó sus manos frente a él.

—Tú, —dijo Stiles, señalando a Allison. —Apestas

—Me siento halagado, —contestó Allison. —¿Por qué apesto? 

—Se suponía que debías decirlo primero, —dijo Stiles.

—Pick ¿el qué? ¿Tú relación?

—Sí, —Stiles gimió. —Ahora no voy a poder...

—Allison lo sabía antes que yo, si eso te hace sentir mejor, —Isaac habló.

La pregunta de Derek sobre —¿qué ?— Fue ahogada por el grito festivo de Stiles.

—Yo gano. En tu estúpida y bella cara, Hale, —gritó Stiles.

—Entonces, ¿ganas algo porque supuse que estabas saliendo antes que Isaacr? —preguntó Allison.

—Apostamos quién lo adivinaría primero, —dijo Derek, teniendo que gritar por los gritos de alegría de Stiles.

—Um, bueno, entonces supongo que no ganas —dijo Allison.

—¿Qué?— Preguntó Stiles con una mirada.

—Lydia es la que me lo dijo.

—Ha, —le gritó Derek a Stiles. —Mira quién es el ganador ahora.

—¿No lo sabías antes de mí ?— Lydia habló, dirigiendo su pregunta hacia Scott, quien asintió.

—¿Todos tienen un mensaje grupal de que no somos parte o algo así? —preguntó Stiles. —Porque no he oído a ninguno hablar de esto esta noche.

—No jodas, Sherlock, —Erica se rió. —Lo sabemos desde que volvimos a Beacon Hills.

—No has sido exactamente sutil, —dijo Boyd.

—Espera, ¿qué ? —gritó Stiles. —¿De cuando están hablando?

—La noche de la cena de la manada, —dijo Lydia. —Scott lo descubrió primero porque vino antes que nadie.

—Uh, —dijo Stiles, mirando a Derek, quien solo le devolvió la mirada. —Entonces, no estábamos saliendo.

Lydia resopló en respuesta. —Claro cariño.r

—No está mintiendo, —respondió Derek. —Empezamos a salir hace un mes. Esa cena fue...

—Entonces, ¿quieres decirme que ... Scott señaló a Derek— ¿y le dijiste que se hiciera cargo de tu loft sin ninguna razón romántica?

Derek se encogió de hombros.

—Me importa una mierda cuál fue la fecha oficial, vosotros dos han estado saliendo durante un tiempo, —declaró Scott.

—Está bien, —Lydia se encogió de hombros.

—¿Le das a todos tus amigos intensos masajes con aceite sin camisa sobre la mesa del comedor ?—, Le preguntó Isaac a Derek.

Stiles captó el comienzo del gemido avergonzado de Derek antes de que la habitación explotara en una mezcla de risas y preguntas horrorizadas.

—Tal vez mi papá sea más fácil, —Stiles le dijo a Derek. Derek solo gimió de nuevo en respuesta.

* * * *

—Va a dispararme, —declaró Derek.

—No te va a disparar, —respondió Stiles.

—Es el sheriff y estoy saliendo con su hijo. Creo que está moralmente obligado a al menos a blandir su arma contra mí.

—Si te invitó a cenar, entonces probablemente no te disparará, no querría tener que limpiar la sangre de la madera. Además, de todos modos no morirías.

—Qué reconfortante, —siseó Derek, mirando a Stiles.

Stiles rodó los ojos. —Estarás bien. No es como si nunca lo hubieras visto antes. Son prácticamente amigos.

—Eso es todo por el desagüe. Está contra el código de hermanos salir con los hijos de tu amigo.

—¿Has dicho el código de hermanos en referencia a tu relación con mi padre? —gritó Stiles, disolviéndose en carcajadas. —Estarás bien.

—Chicos, la cena, —llamó el Sheriff desde la cocina.

—Respira hondo, —ordenó Stiles. Se inclinó para besar a Derek suavemente para tranquilizarlo.

La conversación no fue exactamente como lo habían planeado Stiles y Derek.

—Es algo bueno que le hayas dicho a Derek que viniera a cenar, porque tenemos algo que decirte, —dijo Stiles una vez que estaban a la mitad del plato principal.

—Oh, señor, aquí vamos, —murmuró el sheriff, reclinándose en su silla.

—Necesitamos discutir algo serio contigo, —dijo Derek. Parecía casi como si estuviera adoptando posturas, Cristo.

Los ojos del Sheriff se movieron entre ellos por un momento antes de abrirse. —No se van a casar, ¿verdad? Dame unos años para salvar primero, Stiles, Cristo. ¿Y qué hay de la universidad? Todavía vas a ir. Incluso si Derek está de acuerdo con que seas un marido trofeo, yo no lo estoy.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —chilló Stiles.

—No nos vamos a casar, —dijo Derek.

—Permíteme reformular eso ya que sé que amas la semántica, hijo: ¿ya te has casado? Porque me enojaré si no pudiera ver a mi único hijo casarse.

—Nadie está casándose o se ha casado, —gritó Stiles. —Es, como, lo opuesto a eso.

—Oh, demonios, —dijo el Sheriff, con los ojos muy abiertos. —¿Estáis rompiendo? Porque sé que me será difícil entenderlo, le he cogido cariño a Derek, pero no tienes que sentarte a comer solo por mi.

—Por el amor de Dios, no papá, —gritó Stiles.

—Oh Dios. Si fuera así, habría tenido que cancelar mi pedido para el regalo de cumpleaños de Derek, —dijo el Sheriff, relajándose en su silla.

—¿Le compraste a Derek un regalo de cumpleaños? —Preguntó Stiles.

—Sí, compré al novio de mi hijo, que es prácticamente mi propio hijo, un regalo para su cumpleaños. ¿Por qué suenas tan sorprendido por eso? 

Stiles se sentó en silencio tratando de procesar en qué descarrilaba la conversación. Derek no tuvo reparos en tomar medidas. En lugar de hablar, caminó alrededor de la mesa para abrazar al sheriff.

—Hijo, no parezcas tan sorprendido. Eres familia ahora, —dijo el Sheriff, frotando la espalda de Derek.

—Espera, dijiste 'novio'? —Preguntó Stiles. Le tomó un momento a su padre responder, ya que Derek parecía reacio a dejarlo ir. A Stiles le dolía el corazón de la mejor manera.

—¿Sí?

—¿Por qué creías que estábamos saliendo?— Preguntó Stiles.

—Llegué con vosotros dos en la cama juntos, Stiles. Soy viejo, pero no soy un idiota. Y ni siquiera me pidas que profundice en el estado de vosotros dos mientras en dicha cama, así que ni lo intenten.

—Pero no estábamos saliendo, —comenzó Stiles.

—Entonces, ¿no estáis saliendo? —preguntó el sheriff. —Bueno, todavía no estoy devolviendo el regalo de Derek.

—Nadie te está pidiendo que devuelvas el regalo, —gritó Stiles. —Lo que estoy diciendo es que no estábamos saliendo, pero ahora estamos saliendo.

—¿Hijo, te acuestas desnudo en la cama con todos tus amigos?—, Preguntó el sheriff. Si Stiles pudiera poner un nombre a la expresión de su padre, sería algo así como ¡enfermo de tu mierda'.

—No estábamos desnudos, —habló Derek. —Respeto a tu hijo, y respetaré las reglas de tu casa en ciertas, eh, actividades.

—Oh, Cristo, Derek, —el Sheriff lo interrumpió. —Voy a necesitar un trago por el resto de esta conversación. Mira, —dijo, mirando entre los dos chicos. —Aunque aprecio el pensamiento de que puedes hacer lo que quieras el uno con el otro bajo mi techo, siempre que sea consensuado y yo no escuche nada. ¿Me oísteis? Nada. Ahora, Derek, ¿qué tal si vemos algo de fútbol y dejamos que Stiles limpie?

Stiles habría argumentado en contra de la orden, pero Derek parecía tan feliz de ser invitado a ver algo tan simple como un partido de fútbol con el padre de Stiles, que lo dejó pasar.

Mientras Stiles lavaba los platos, los sonidos de la risa de Derek y de su padre se filtraron por la puerta abierta. Después de que terminó, se acurrucó en el sofá junto a Derek.

A pesar de que sus amigos habían arruinado efectivamente sus intentos y los de Derek en una gran revelación de su relación, Stiles estaba bastante seguro de que era mejor que él y Derek estuvieran rodeados de gente que los conocía tan bien.

Mientras su padre le sonreía con aprobación, Stiles nunca había estado más agradecido por las personas en su vida. 

FIN


End file.
